


Ups and Downs in the Elevator of Life

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Ups and Downs in the Elevator of Life

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters are the property of CBS. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Emily/JJ

Rating: PG

Beta: Not beta’d at the moment, so all mistakes unfortunately are mine.

  
I walk past her office on my way out to see her staring out her window, lost and sad. We haven’t spoken much since the funeral. It was almost as if when Will died in the explosion, a piece of JJ went with him. She’s been quiet and withdrawn at work, which we all understand of course. To be honest I’ve pulled away from her since she started up with the  New Orleans detective, unable to take the pain of seeing them together.   


 

I miss my Jennifer, the girl with the sparkling eyes and sassing humour. I could watch her for days given half the chance. And I guess that’s what started this all in motion, my fears that my feelings were wrong and inappropriate here in this black and white FBI world. 

 

Oh sure, I’ve had discreet affairs with women before, my mother’s career alone forcing my caution never mind my own. I’ve never crossed the line with a colleague. Never. So with the best of intentions I let her slip through my fingers. I realized too late that I was an idiot to push her away, sending her into the waiting arms of another man. I deserve everything that has happened and have no one to blame but myself. 

 

“Where the hell is the elevator?” I jab at the button, irritated and just wanting to escape, having passed on the night out with the gang. I smell lilacs and know it’s her before JJ stands beside me, her smile for me only. 

 

“That’s not going to make it come any quicker you know.” Her eyes are dancing and my heart does a little flip flop. The elevator dings and the doors swoosh open. 

 

“You were saying?” I smirk and raise a saucy eyebrow. She just shakes her head at me and we step in, the only occupants at this time of day. I hit the button for the lobby and we’re on our way.

 

I feel her arm move and glance down. Her hand is resting over the swell of her belly, as if needing to connect with the wee life inside her, already mothering in her touch. The changes in her body have been relatively subtle so far, breasts a little fuller, a touch of needed weight on her small frame but she is radiant, or at least I think so. Our eyes meet and I feel the crackling energy stretching between us. I wonder if she senses it too.

 

The world comes to a lurching stop and we are dropped into silent darkness. My hand automatically finds JJ’s arm, catching her, keeping her steady and on her feet. The emergency lights flicker on in the small space bathing us in dim light.

 

“You ok?” 

 

Her eyes are wide but she nods. I pull my cell out of my inside blazer pocket and finally find the number for building security.

 

“Hi this is Agent Prentiss, there are two of us stuck in the elevator. What’s going on?” I nod as the young man fills me in. A few more words and I’m closing the phone with a sigh.

 

“Apparently a transformer blew in the neighbourhood. They’re trying to switch the building to the back up generator but it’s taking a bit of time. We’re supposed to just hold tight.” I notice she looks less panicked which is good.

 

The silence is a bit awkward between us, filled with unspoken thoughts and feelings. JJ leans back against the wall, looking a bit uncomfortable.

 

“Did you want to sit down?” I sound like an old mother hen, but she just smiles gently at me and shakes her head.

 

“Always so worried about me.” She looks to her feet and tucks a rogue strand of hair behind her ear. She peers at me again from under her lashes as if she’s made some decision and now is gathering her nerve up.

 

“I’ve wanted to talk to you for so long now, even before Will’s death.” Her eyes grow soft. I don’t know if I can handle this conversation. I’m sure my eyes are the panicked ones now. I’m frozen, my heart like ice and all I can do is wait for it to shatter. I can’t even run and hide, trapped in this little box, so I just nod to let her know I’m listening.

 

JJ moves forward, her hand touching my cheek, sliding long fingers into my hair, soothing me. I can’t help myself, I turn into the caress and close my eyes, breathing her scent in. God, I want her so bad. My eyes snap open and I stare into hers, waiting.

 

”Hey, it’s ok Em. I just wanted you to know how much I…care for you.” Her hand drops away, and she turns to lean beside me against the elevator wall. “Will’s death has put a lot of things into perspective for me. It’s made me look at my life and the decisions I’ve made, paths not taken. If nothing else it’s made me realize that time is a precious thing.” I watch her run her hands across her stomach, not sure I’m hearing what I hope I’m hearing.

 

“I’ll always be grateful for this child, but I know Will wasn’t the one I wanted to share this all with.” Her eyes met mine for strength to continue. “I was confused and afraid, and took the easy way out. I don’t expect you to say anything, but I need you to know…”

 

Her lips are impossibly soft as I kiss her. She is still for a moment, before I feel her relax, her mouth opening to welcome me in. My heart is practically beating out of my chest with joy. The floor seems to fall away and I realize with a start that the power is back on. 

 

I pull away and stare at her, my Jennifer finally standing there again. A sexy smile lights her face, reaching her eyes and I know I’ve got something similar plastered across my face. 

 

“We have a lot to talk about. Feel like dinner at my place?” I feel her hand slide into mine, holding on tight, our fingers entwined as if it was the most natural thing and she nods.

 

The elevator dings, the doors swoosh open and we step out into a new world, together.

 

  


End file.
